Wolf in Sheep's clothing Edited
by shinobug
Summary: Bevin. The boys have a bet and Ben loses. He has to do some chores for Kevin as punishment and things get a little... out of hand.


Obsidian eyes watched as the supple body of his teammate was coated in soapy water as skinny arms grasped the sponge that washed over the hood of his car. With a comic in his hands and ear buds screaming Avenged Sevenfold into his head, Kevin Levin just leaned back and continued to read his book.

He was currently on Iron Man: Extremis and was choosing this time to read it because Gwen was away and Ben had lost a bet and was washing his car. Lucky for the Omnitrix user, it was a hot summer's day.

By the time he was half way through the comic, Ben had been standing next to him with a hand on his exposed hip calling his name. Kevin only came to when Ben yanked the ear bud from his left ear, "'ey! Watch it… these are new!" he grumbled

Ben thumbed behind him, "I finished your car, _master_, now what's left on the list of things I have to do…" he said the word 'master' with such venom; mostly because he was still bitter about losing the bet.

The bet was simple; who ever got the higher score of anything they did by the end of seven days was the winner. The judge? Gwen. Kevin won out by two points, mostly from his gamer score.

When Ben noticed that Kevin wasn't replying to what he had said, he poked the man in the forehead, "Hey, what are you spacing for?" when the older male growled, Ben backed off, "If you're worried about any scratches on your _baby_; don't worry. I was gentle." He flailed his hands mockingly.

Levin stood up with a snort and retreated into his house, hearing Ben following moments after. There was something that he needed right at that moment, but couldn't figure out how to satisfy that need.

In his room he slid his comic in place with the rest of his collection, his next destination being his bed. The door hadn't fully closed and was ajar so Ben was able to push the door open, "The hell is with you? Don't you growl at me wolf man!" he held his finger up when Kevin made the noise again, "Do you want me to bail out on the deal or not? Because you're being a dick right now…" Ben growled back.

He stood tall and marched over to Ben, his hand reaching up to shut the door behind the boy, "Wolf man, huh? Guess that would explain why I am so _hungry_ right now…" Kevin saw as Benjamin froze like a weak little sheep that had just been caught by the big bad wolf; "H-hungry?" the smaller teen chuckled nervously as he groped for the doorknob.

Seeing Ben's hand reaching for the brass knob, Kevin let his hand slide down the wooden door and grasp onto the boy's wrist.

"K-kevin… let me go…" he chuckled at Tennyson's panicked tone, "…You wouldn't do this…" Kevin laughed again as he managed to maneuver Ben from the door to his bed, "Well, Benny…" he snickered at the pet name, "I need to eat _something_… and you are my only available option." When Ben stumbled from crashing into the bed, Kevin went to leap, but Ben managed to escape, only to be pinned to the nearest wall; hands on either side of his head, and Kevin Levin going vampire on his throat.

After being bitten, Ben was pretty much a toy. He was too much in shock to put up much of a fight, though he occasionally tried to make an escape. Due to the fact that he had been washing Kev's car earlier, Ben was clad in only board shorts and boxers. What a grand day this was turning out to be.

Within ten minutes, half of Tennyson's throat was purple, a trail of bites and additional hickeys covering his torso. The worst part so far was when Kevin sucked and bit his left nipple; Ben wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with a bruise above his heart that looked like the aftermath of an apple's first kiss.

He had to let out a moan when Kevin became gentle around his naval; his light touches of Ben's sides didn't help as the boy shivered. Benny could only tense when his only coverings were removed, Kevin's leer making him shift uncomfortably (not to say he wasn't already).

Kevin grabbed the boy's legs, lifting him up slightly so he could have access to the thighs without having to bend over so much.

Ben let another moan escape his lips as Kevin began to lace his right inner thigh with 'love bites' as it were. As Kevin's tongue got closer to his genitals, Ben panicked, his sudden action causing Kevin to stop so he could remove his belt and tie the brunette's arms above his head by the elbow.

"You're serious… You're willing to risk our friendship?" Ben tried in vain to stop Kevin, "If you're such a chicken shit then maybe you shouldn't have dressed to tease." as he spoke, Kevin removed his shirts, tossing them aside as he went to open his pants, "You fuck! I was doing you a favor!" Levin growled when Ben used his foot to attack, "Just consider this part of the list…" he leaned close to the brunette to examine his features.

He had his legs loosely on Kevin's hips and his eyes locked onto Kevin's. Shivering as the wolf slid his hand down the sheep's body to grasp a bony hip, Ben could only tense and scream as his teammate penetrated him with one swift thrust. He couldn't remember how it had come to this, only that something he did had caused his best friend to turn into his unwanted lover. Ben was sure he'd remember the details later.

Kevin couldn't help but love the way Ben's features twisted into horrified pain as his lube-lacking cock slid in and out of his body. Ben tossed his head to the side in shame, only to have Kevin grab him by the chin and force him to open his eyes, "Look at me~ Look at me!" he chuckled, "Don't be so scared, Benny boy… You're just doing me a favor…" Ben struggled in anger, "I am fifteen fucking years old Kevin! This shouldn't be happening to m-!"

Silenced and swooned by a single soft kiss… Ben broke and allowed Kevin to do what he wanted, the latter removing the belt after a few more minutes. The beast was surprised that his prey had succumbed so easily after the chaste kiss; maybe he should've done that from the start? Nah, then it wouldn't have been as fun.

Seeing yet another one of Ben's expressions when his dick crashed into the sheep's prostate, Kevin couldn't help but laugh, "F-fuck!" The wolf grinned, striking that spot again in hopes of pulling the wolf from sheep's clothing.

Kevin succeeded as Ben howled, wanting more, "Harder!" Kevin did so, "Gooooooooood!" Ben wasn't one for deities, but in this situation he just had to moan to one as his back arched and head hit the wall; nails gouging Kevin's back.

Ben was sure his brain had liquefied by now because his mind was swimming as the eight and a half inches of Levin meat continuously pounded into him. Feeling the pressure building at the base of his spine, Ben knew what was coming; but Kevin wasn't going fast enough…

He couldn't help it; he had to let a hand fall onto his torso and glide down to grasp his neglected erection. Squeezing and pulling it as each thrust was met. When Kevin took notice of his mate's actions, he swatted his hand away, taking the tender organ into his own hand.

This time both hands were on his sides, each with a handful of wallpaper as his spine arched and head tossed back again, eyes clenched and mouth agape as moans flew from his voice box.

His heart quivered and jumped each time his prostate was stabbed, his cock twitching in the hold of the beast. Chartreuse eyes shot wide open as muscles seized and tensed. Semen painted their chests white and sweat ran across his brow; groans escaping his tired body as the elder thrust onward until he too finally ejaculated.

Kevin pulled out, the sticky fluid spilling from Benjamin's rectum, "Kevin…." He looked up at the elder teen, "…next time use lubricant…"


End file.
